Hydrocarbon fluids, e.g. oil and natural gas, are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed to control and enhance the efficiency of producing fluids from the reservoir. One piece of equipment which may be installed is a flow control valve. Typically, flow control valves allow a variety of positions between full open and full close. To achieve this, a control module may be used to incrementally displace an annular choke which is adjusted to control the production or injection of reservoir fluids.